Trinimac
Summary Trinimac is an Altmeri God worshipped by the earliest Aldmer of the Merethic Era, having been the warrior spirit who led the tribes of the Old Ehlnofey against Lorkhan's forces during the War of Manifest Metaphors in the Dawn Era. Of all the Et’Ada who wandered the Aurbis at this time, Trinimac was said to be the most powerful, being the Greatest Knight of the Time God Auri-El, fighting at his side in the final battle against the Space God at the summit of the Adamantine Tower, where his judgement and punishment were undertaken and decided, ultimately striking Lorkhan down and "reaching with more than hands" to rip off his Heart (His Divine Center), and cleave his body (His Dual Nature) in two halves, which became the Twin Moons of Nirn: Masser and Secunda. With Lorkhan’s defeat and subsequent punishment at Convention, and the beginning of Linear Time, Trinimac’s became one of the Ancestor Deities worshipped by the Aldmer of the Summerset Isles. Though his powers were greatly limited, he still stood as one of the highest and most revered deities of the Aedric Pantheon. However, Trinimac would ultimately be undone during the early Merethic Era, when a group of elves led by the prophet Veloth, sought to leave their ancestral homeland through an Exodus towards a promised land in the Star-Wounded East. According to myth, Trinimac and his followers sought to stop their journey, but were stopped by Boethiah, the Daedric Prince of Treachery and Deceit, who tricked the Warrior God and consumed his spirit and flesh, thereby taking his form. Wearing the skin of Trinimac as their own, Boethiah appeared before the elves and revealed to them the lies of Auri-El, exposing that he wasn't the rightful King of the Gods, but a traitor, and that Trinimac was no honorable and noble knight, but a savage and mindless murderer. Then, along with Mephala, the Daedric Prince of Secrets, Boethiah revealed the truth of Lorkhan’s Endeavor to the elves, setting them on the path which would remove their people from Altmeri deceit. With their message delivered, Boethiah removed the corrupted and deformed waste that had become Trinimac from their body, and cast him into a hell of ash and decay. Through this act, Trinimac was transformed into Malacath, the Daedric Prince of the Spurned and Ostracized, while his followers became the Orsimer, the Pariah Folk. Powers and Stats Tier: High 1-B | 1-A Name: Trinimac. Known by many titles, such as Trinimac the Warrior, Trinimac the Paragon, Trinimac the Valiant, The Greatest Knight of the Ehlnofey, The Golden Champion, The Warrior God, etc. Origin: The Elder Scrolls Gender: Inapplicable. Depicted and referred to as male. Age: Inapplicable. Classification: Et'Ada (Original Spirit), Warrior God, Greatest Knight of Auri-El Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Higher-Dimensional Existence (As The Aurbis), Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 2), Abstract Existence (Type 1), Transduality, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 5, 9 and 10), Large Size (Type 10 as The Aurbis; Type 11 as Unbound Et'Ada), Non-Corporeal, Regeneration (High-Godly. Immeasurably superior to lesser Gods and Daedric Princes such as Azura, who reformed after being completely destroyed and erased by Vivec after he had tapped into CHIM), Resurrection, Acausality (Type 5), Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2 as The Aurbis; Type 1 as Unbound Et'Ada), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Matter Manipulation / Sound Manipulation / Information Manipulation (Can control and influence the underlying tones which compose the fundamental layer of all reality as the Song of Creation), Law Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Life Manipulation & Death Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Creation, Magic, Absorption, Intangibility, Flight, Teleportation, Telepathy, Shapeshifting, Cosmic Awareness, Nigh-Omniscience, Resistance to Law Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Magic, Absorption Attack Potency: High Hyperverse level (Claimed to be the greatest and most powerful of the Et'Ada who wandered the Aurbis at the Dawn of Time, and was considered the strongest Knight of Auri-El, having fought alongside him against Lorkhan and his forces during the War of Manifest Metaphors in the Dawn Era, eventually doing direct battle against the Space God and defeating him alongside Auri-El, with some accounts crediting Trinimac as the one who laid the final blow, "reaching with more than hands" to tear out Lorkhan’s Heart, before cleaving his body in two) | Outerverse level (In their Original State, the Et'Ada were Boundless, Eternal and Infinite Spirits who existed wholly independently of duality, predating the concepts of Time and Space, and living in pure harmony, having practically no personalities or boundaries that separated themselves from anything else, inhabiting the Aurbis in its original Zero-State of pure Infinite possibility, where everything that can and cannot happen is always happening all at once, forever, regardless of contradictions.) Speed: Immeasurable | Inapplicable Lifting Strength: Immeasurable | Inapplicable Striking Strength: High Hyperversal (Fought with, and mortally wounded Lorkhan with his blows, tearing his Heart out and cleaving him in two) | Outerversal Durability: High Hyperverse level (Endured attacks from Lorkhan during their battle at the War of Manifest Metaphors) | Outerverse level Stamina: Infinite Range: High Hyperversal | Outerversal Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: None Notable Key: Et'Ada (Bound to the Aurbis) | Unbound Et'Ada Gallery TrinimacShrine.jpg|''A Shrine to Trinimac'' TrinimacHouseIdol.jpg|''An Orsimer House Altar to Trinimac'' TrinimacOrsimer.png|''Orsimer Statue of Trinimac'' Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Absorption Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Acausal Characters Category:Anti-villains Category:Beyond-Dimensional Beings Category:Causality Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Concept Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Creation Users Category:Death Users Category:Energy Users Category:Fate Users Category:Flight Users Category:Genderless Characters Category:Gods Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Immortals Category:Information Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Knights Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Law Users Category:Life Users Category:Magic Users Category:Male Characters Category:Matter Users Category:Murderers Category:Neutral Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Physics Users Category:Probability Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Soul Users Category:Sound Users Category:Space Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:The Elder Scrolls Category:Time Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Traitors Category:Video Game Characters Category:Warriors Category:Tier 1 Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings